The Answer Is Always Be Yourself and Dance
by Becimpala33
Summary: Features the original characters of Aurora created by myself and Zoe created by Frostpaw, and generously lent to me for the purposes of this story , as well as the Winchester boys.


_A/N: The character of Zoe belongs to my amazing friend FrostPaw, Aurora belongs to me, sadly Supernatural does not._

Zoe heard the distinct sound of a keycard being inserted and sprang out of bed, grabbing the shotgun she had laid on the chair right next to her, and moving carefully towards the hotel room door. "Whoa, down girl," a familiar voice said, laughing as she put her large purse down on the carpet. "I see our boys have taught you well."

"Aurora?" Zoe flicked on the light, enveloped in the hug Aurora gave her. "Sorry for the shotgun, I just didn't know you were coming."

"Sam leaves a keycard for me at every motel's front desk, under Mrs. Samuels, just in case I can get time off work, or have a case that brings me nearby." Striding into the room, Aurora plopped onto the bed, removing her stiletto heels with a relieved sigh, rubbing her thumbs along the bottom of her foot.

"Rough day?" Zoe asked, eyeing the six inch heels now discarded on the floor.

"Hostess at a gentleman's club owned by the mob." Sighing, Aurora stood up, rolling her shoulders back. "Do you mind if I use the shower? I still feel like I have grimy mobster smell on me."

"Of course," Zoe said, eyes widening in shock as Aurora slid off her coat, revealing a tight pink leather minidress. Aurora strode over to Sam's duffel bag and unzipped it, Zoe blushing as Aurora extracted a t-shirt and pair of boxers.

"Be right out," Aurora called, hurrying into the bathroom, shutting the door. Zoe heard the sound of the shower start and settled back onto her bed, flipping through the limited television channels the small motel received.

Just as she had settled on a Food Network Challenge involving superhero cakes, the door opened. Zoe had a hand on the shotgun, but let it drop as Sam closed the door behind him and Dean.

"You're getting faster," Dean said with a nod towards the discarded weapon. "That's good."

Sam's eyes quickly fell on the pink sequined stilettos lying by the bed, and his face broke into a wide grin. "Baby?" he called out, striding towards the bathroom door.

The water shut off, and a minute later, Aurora emerged, clad in Sam's t-shirt and boxers, hair soaking wet against her shoulders. Her smile stretched to her eyes as she ran forward and leapt into Sam's open arms. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. He kissed her soundly, then tilted his head back to grin down at her. "It is so good to see you," he said, kissing her again.

"Hey Ror," Dean said, smiling as he shrugged his duffel bag off his shoulders and opened his arms.

"Hey Dean," Aurora grinned back as she ran the few steps towards him and hugged him tightly. Her eyes fell on a long bleeding cut running from the top of his neck past the top of his t-shirt. She pulled back, looking at him with concern. "What happened?"

"I'm fine-" Dean started to say, but Aurora put up a hand to stop him.

"Shirt off," she ordered, laying a hand on his shoulder and pushing him into a sitting position on the nearest bed.

"Is this how you treat Sam?" Dean complained, pulling off his shirt. He caught Zoe staring and winked, and she blushed, turning to fumble with some papers on the desk.

"Sometimes, except then he gets to have way more fun than you're about to," Aurora bantered back, pulling open the bedside dresser drawer. Moving aside the two guns on top, she pulled out a first aid kit, extracting a bottle of antiseptic and a few large bandages. "Zoe, hon, can you grab me some towels?"

Zoe hurried out of the room, returning quickly with an armful of off-white towels of all sizes. Grabbing the one off the top, Aurora doused it in the antiseptic, holding it flush against Dean's cut.

"You said this was just recon!" Zoe admonished, glaring at Dean.

"They always say that," Aurora sighed, plastering one of the large bandages over Dean's cut. "They don't want to concern or endanger their womanfolk." Rolling her eyes, Aurora walked over to where Sam was sitting and sat down in his lap, leaning back into his waiting arms. "They're so dumb sometimes."

"Hey!" Sam protested with a laugh, lightly kissing the side of her neck.

"I would have come!" Zoe protested, shooting another glare at Dean.

"I'm injured here, don't glare at me!" Dean protested, ducking as Zoe's hand came flying towards the back of his head.

"Ok, I'm breaking this up," Aurora said with a laugh, standing up and extending her arms in between Zoe and Dean. "Dean, would your heroic war wound prevent you from going out tonight?"

"I'm afraid for my life if I stay in here," Dean said, shooting a quick look at Zoe, who crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I passed this great club about a mile back," Aurora said excitedly. "You two change out of your monster-of-the-week-stained clothes, and Zoe and I will go get ready." Reaching into her Coach purse, she extracted a key card.

"Have I mentioned how good it is to see you?" Sam grinned, bending his head down for another quick kiss.

"So wait, it's just going to be me and Dean in here?" Zoe asked quickly, arms tightening even further around her chest.

"I thought…is that a problem now?" Aurora asked, voice laced with confusion as she glanced between Zoe and Dean. "I just figured, since it was fine before…"

"No, it's totally fine," Zoe spoke even faster, and crossed the room to Aurora, her back to the boys. "I was just wondering."

"Ok…" Aurora trailed off, but quickly recovered. "C'mon Zoe, let's go get ready." Grabbing Zoe's hand with one hand, and her suitcase with the other, she pulled Zoe out of the room's door, and into the next door hotel room. Closing the door, Aurora immediately spun around to face Zoe. "Ok, spill."

"Spill what?" Zoe asked, not meeting Aurora's eyes.

"What is going on between you and Dean?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Zoe protested loudly, arms back over her chest. "I have absolutely nothing to wear by the way."

"Ok, well, while I blowdry my hair, you look through my suitcase," Aurora said, heading towards the bathroom. "You can borrow anything you want."

Dean and Sam exited the room to find Zoe and Aurora leaning back against the Impala. Dean's eyes grew wide as soon as he spotted Zoe, whose smile grew even wider even as she self-consciously tugged on the hem of her tight black halter dress. Sam's eyes lit up as he lowered his head to kiss Aurora, his hands roaming up the back of Aurora's red corset dress.

The club was packed, but Aurora slipped a few bills from her Coach wallet to the bouncer, and he led them through to the one remaining table.

"You're like a professional at that," Zoe said, eyes wide as she glanced around at the crowded scene.

"Kind of have to learn how to do that, with the job I do," Aurora laughed, pushing her brunette waves behind her ear as she settled onto her chair.

"Doesn't that ever bother you?" Zoe asked as she flipped through the menu. "I mean, having creepy guys paw you and see you in stripper clothes?" Silence shot across the table, and Zoe immediately looked up, eyes wide, face turning bright red. "Oh god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean, I was so out of line, I-"

Aurora abruptly got up and walked away from the table. "Nice Zoe," Dean sighed.

"Shut up!" Zoe snapped, turning on him. "I feel terrible enough, okay? I don't need you chiming in with your supposed wisdom here."

"Don't feel terrible." Aurora's voice came from behind Zoe, and she turned, to find Aurora balancing full glasses, an eager bartender trailing behind her with two other full glasses. "I didn't storm off. I just figured discussing my sexy stripper moves might require drinks." Offering Zoe a soft smile and a gentle laugh, Aurora perched back on her chair, taking a sip of her whiskey on the rocks.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Zoe said quickly, laying her hand on Aurora's. "I had no right to ask that question. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's ok," Aurora said, turning her hand up to squeeze Zoe's. "I hate having strange guys stare at my boobs. I hate somebody who isn't Sam thinking its ok to grab my ass when I dance by. But I also know that what I do stops bad guys and saves lives, and so I figure I can suck up my discomfort, you know?"

"How are you that comfortable with yourself?" Zoe asked softly, taking a long drag of her drink, wincing slightly as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"My mother…" Aurora took a deep breath, leaning into Sam as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "For a long time, I used short skirts and big boobs and alcohol to try to make her look…lower than she thought she was. Until I finally decided my body, and my sexuality, and my self-confidence, those were mine, not hers, and they were blessings, not weapons." She laughed, lowering her head and staring down at her drink. "Cheesy I know."

"No, it's inspiring," Zoe's words slurred slightly as she pounded a fist on the table. "And you definitely own your sexuality, with that red lingerie I saw in your suitcase…I bet that means the walls are going to be shaking tonight, huh?"

Simultaneous sputters echoed from both ends of the table, as Dean and Sam choked on the whiskey in their glasses. Sam turned deep red, but Aurora only let out a laugh as she peered at Zoe's empty glass.

"Someone made quick work of their drink, huh?" Aurora laughed.

"I felt bad and I was nervous, and so I drank the drink," Zoe explained, swinging her arms wildly and connecting with Dean's face.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed, snatching her hand and holding it away from him. The DJ suddenly entered the nearby booth and music started pulsing through the speakers. Aurora was immediately on her feet, her hand in Sam's as she led him onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, bodies pressed against each other, swaying to the music.

"I want to dance like that," Zoe said definitively, grabbing Dean's hand and attempting to yank him to his feet.

"No offense, but I don't think you can dance like that," Dean smirked. "And I don't dance."

"Do you want to get hit again?" Zoe crossed her arms over her chest. Sighing, Dean pulled her arms away, taking her hand and letting her drag him to the floor. He stood there while Zoe danced around him. As he caught Aurora's eye, he let out a big laugh.

"See what you've done?" He mouthed to Aurora, who giggled, leaning across to kiss his cheek.

"You love it," she mouthed back, as she watched one of his hands drift towards Zoe's hips. Aurora winked at Sam, who laughed, before lightly brushing his lips against her's.

"My little matchmaker," Sam said with a grin, before deepening the kiss.


End file.
